Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.77$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.77 = \dfrac{77}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.77} = 77\%$ $77$ per hundred = $77$ per cent = $77$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.